Power drills, both electric and pneumatic, have a wide variety of uses and are well known to those in the art. In some instances, a screw, bolt, etc., can be located in very tight and/or difficult to reach space and result in insufficient room to insert and place a screwdriver, wrench, and the like onto the head of the screw, bolt, etc., in order to insert and/or remove the item. When such a tight space is encountered, an individual can use a specialized tool such as a short screwdriver, specially made wrench and the like. In some instances, an offset drive head adaptor can be placed onto a power drill, the offset drive head providing a generally ninety degree change of orientation in the rotation axis of the power drill. In this manner, the drilling, tightening, loosening and the like can be accomplished in the tight and/or difficult to reach space.
Previous offset drive head adaptors have been relatively complex and once attached to a power drill, are fixed relative to the direction in which the offset drive head faces in relation to the power drill. As such, when such an offset drive head adaptor is attached to the power drill and the angle which the offset drive head faces is not capable of reaching a desired location, the adaptor must be removed from the power drill and repositioned, if possible. Therefore, an improved offset drive head adaptor that provides for a quick change of the direction which the drive head faces relative to the power drill would be desirable.